alas rotas
by MaBuS
Summary: es un DH después de Hogwarts, espero que les guste, REVIEWS!no tengo nada que decir, solo q se me prendio l fokito y ya tngo una idea d cual s su structura!
1. Sin rumbo

Por:ale¬¬

Han visto el club de la pelea!? Es muy brava la película, la recomiendo, supongo que esto se parece un poco pero solo por las clases.. esto aparecio de la nada tal ves lo continue.. REVIEWS!!!

Hola, supongo que querrán saber como terminé así, con una pistola en la cabeza, huyendo de mis propios demonios viendo la playa, déjenme contarles ahora que tengo tiempo y no cuando estoy corriendo.

Si tuviera un comienzo definitivamente no sería cuando conseguí un trabajo, tengo que decirles de antes o se perderían no es muy importante pero quiero que lo sepan.

Termino la guerra, no terminó como pensé que lo haría pero bueno... ¿Aunque sea murió, no?

-Harry hazlo ahora que esta medio muerto – gritó alguien atrás mío, no sabía quien era pero definitivamente nadie conocido.

Le iba a lanzar la maldición imperdonable, pero este ataco primero, me dio desprevenido ya que no pensaba que actuaría, no me mató pero me dejó inconsciente mucho tiempo, después me dijeron que Neville lo había matado. Neville! Mierda.. Ahora él era el héroe de todo, él no sufrió absolutamente nada! Salió de su escondite y lo mató! Eso no es justo! Pero las cosas pasan, no?

Después de eso, salí del mundo mágico en la sombra ya que todos me ignoraron, a estas alturas se imaginarás que pasó con mis amigos... bueno, Ron murió por defenderme en el penúltimo ataque a su fortaleza y Hermione resultaba que ayudaba al Lord y al final cambió de parecer, ahora? Ahora, esta en San Mungo en un cuarto blanco, si la extraño? Sí, la extraño demasiado! Por eso me fui y ahora estoy aquí...en donde? ¡Calma!

Después de vagar de bar en bar, me di cuenta de que no sabía si estaba dormido o despierto, mis tíos no me aceptaron ya que nunca lo hicieron y menos ahora que era mayor, mis amigos de niñez estaban muertos, locos o simplemente no me querían cerca.

Tomé clases de recuperación, de qué? No lo sabía, pero como me sentía mejor ahí, me quedé y todo el día iba a recuperación para todo, a donde personas con sida o algún otro problema, me gustó sentirme querido y escuchado, después de un tiempo comencé a llorar con ellos, y se convirtieron en mi enferma familia, sabía que iban a morir cualquier día pero de todas maneras me encariñé con ellos.

Me escuchaban! Me escuchaban! Cuando no estaba ahí, me dirigía ahí! Las otras personas fuera de eso, me tomaban como el loco de la cuadra y pensaba que necesitaba dinero, algunas veces cuando me sentaba a descansar me arrojaban monedas en la cara o los más jóvenes se reían de mí.

Comentaban historias sobre mí, una ves escuche que decían que era un hermoso ángel desterrado del cielo y muerto en la tierra, que nadie me aceptaba y por eso nunca moría, nunca moría? Pero no ven que me estoy muriendo!!!

Otra historia era que era hijo de algún ser sobre sobrenatural y que le quité la belleza y por eso me había botado, otros simplemente decían que era un hermoso ser desperdiciado en la locura y la droga. (¿Nunca habían visto a un vago?)

Ninguno de ellos tenía razón, eran unos idiotas que indagaban en lo falso y ridículo para hacer sus pobres vidas mas interesantes! Como me gustaría cocerles la boca.

Como verán hubo una época de mi vida que sí, estuve loco y creo que los últimos párrafos lo relatan bien... continuemos:

Después de varios meses en las mismas clases sin que me aburrieran, tanto palabreo me estaba dando resultado pero de dejarlas, de eso nunca!

Entonces pasó algo que me tomaba completamente desprevenido, un extraño ser también comenzó a ir a esas clases con la cara baja siempre y en las sombras, maldito! Esas eran mis clases! Sabía que estaba fingiendo que todo eso era mentira, él no estaba enfermo.

-el ángel demonio no puede vivir solo – canturreaban una tontos muchachitos de apenas 13 o 14 años tratando de fastidiarme mientras yo descansaba sentado en la vereda.

-que pasará? Que pasara? – dijo el otro chico mucho más bajo que los otra dos y con el pelo levemente rojizo – si no se despierta ya.

Y seguido a eso me tiraban cosas...

Me harté

Al momento de levantarme, los chiquillos se asustaron, pero yo les di una de mis más agradables sonrisas y me marché, la verdad no sabía por que no les había arrancado los ojos pero ya estaba muy lejos como para volver...

No soporté más al individuo entrometido de las clases y me largué, no le hice guerra porque... bueno, ustedes sabrán lo harto que estaba de esa palabra.

Me conseguí un trabajo y me compré una casa, buena ropa y comida. Estaba comenzando a despertar. De un día para otro me convertí en una persona normal. Los del vecindario pensaban que había robado algo, yo solo los ignoraba.

Fue justo ese día, ah! Por cierto a esta edad ya tenía unos 27 años... Cajero de un banco, vaya eso fue fácil lo que me hacía difícil era mantener la tonta sonrisa para los clientes.

Lo siguiente que vi me dejó impresionado tanto que no pude hablar un buen rato o mejor dicho no se me dejó hablar...

- Hola me puede dar un cheque y... - dijo estirando la mano para pasarme el papel sin levantar la cabeza era un hermoso rojizo limpio y brillante pero la piel de sus manos era tan pálida sin embargo me di cuenta del grave error de esta imagen

- Malfoy...

- Como... - cerró los ojos como para mirarme bien, entonces los abrió de repente – Potter... necesito hablar contigo – y con la naturalidad que le caracterizaba se alejó sin antes decirme "blue link 7pm mañana"

Y asi comenzó

si se pintó el pelo... tal ves lo continue depende de los reviews!! Spero que les aya gustado, queria hacer uno gracioso pero ahora no tengo ganas y weno salio esto... chao!!!


	2. Espera prometida

Llegué a la calle donde me había citado, no sabía ni siquiera por qué estaba ahí, pero algo en él me interesaba, aparte hace tiempo que no veía a alguien con magia.

Como hacía un frío muy fuerte entre al "blue link" me senté en una de las mesas al lado de la barra, pedí una cerveza

Todo estaba como siempre, yo el chico solo en una mesa veía como las personas bailaban con ritmo a la música, una que otra chica me veía y me sonreía, me decidí después de 10min esperar sin respuesta a que llegara mi antiguo rival de colegio.

Saqué a bailar a una chica morena con el pelo lacio y negro, tenía que admitirlo era muy bella y bailaba bien, pero no me interesaba aunque su aire egipcio me encantaba. Seguí bailando con ella por unos 20min y me enteré de que se llamaba Teresa y era de Chipre pero de muy pequeña se había criado aquí, aquí?donde? Bueno, estaba en Italia, me encantaba visitar el Ubre pero casi nunca iba, las personas como siempre pasaban sin mirarte y las relaciones homosexuales eran tan populares como las otras.

Los sitios en ingles eran populares pero casi todos terminaban en banca rota. Dejé de bailar con la excusa de que la persona que estaba esperando ya había llegado, Teresa se puso triste pero con una sonrisa me dio tu telefono y se fue con su hermosa dentadura realmente blanca.

Como mi sitio ya estaba ocupado me fui a uno vacío, algo que era realmente milagroso en un lugar tan abarrotado de gente. Pedí un ron suave, que, aunque odiaba el ron me hacia recordar a mi difunto amigo. Todas las cosas que vivimos muertas por el estúpido Voldemort.

Miré a la puerta, que falta de consideración, Malfoy dijo que vendría, pero parece que no hay que esperar mucho de esa gente.

Después de que pasara ya 40min de que había llegado al lugar, decidí irme, ya que era en vano de que siga deambulando, aparte era aburrido. Salí y comencé a caminar rápido hacia mi departamento, no tenía auto ni nadie quien me llevara así que con el frió que estaba haciendo los huesos se me congelaban.

Doble en la esquina, la que estaba cerca de mi departamento, ya dentro de este me sentí mejor aunque un poco desilusionado, subí y al abrir la puerta una brisa fría me sorprende, la ventana estaba abierta y todo semi congelado.

Después de cambiarme y tomar una taza de chocolate caliente escucho el timbre, al abrir la puerta veo la figura desgarrada de Malfoy y su ahora extraño pelo rojo.

-hola

-hola

-Que paso? – dije sin importancia mirándolo de arriba abajo – pasa, te debes de estar congelando

No sabia de donde había salido tanta amabilidad, pero al ver sus ropas mal trechas me dio lástima, lastima por ese tipo?! Que te pasa?!

Este temblando entró a mi casa, vi que tenía un labio partido y sangre en la parte baja del pantalón, me pregunté que le abría pasado.

El silencio reinó entre nosotros, le serví un té que comenzó a tomar exageradamente rápido y unos pastelitos que me habían sobrado de la última ves que fui a comprar

Silencio

-y que te pasó? Te estuve esperando como una hora – dije sin enojo

-nada – dijo sin mirarme dejando ver unas lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas

Sin saber por que me paré y lo abracé, este se tensó un momento pero no hizo nada para que no lo abrazara, más bien se hundió en mi cuello y comenzó a llorar amargamente. Todo esto pasaba como si de grandes amigos se tratara

-no sabes lo que esto – dijo de la nada

-cálmate, no pudo ser tan malo

-todavía siento sus sucias manos – y rompió a llorar todavía mas que antes

-que te pasó? Si me lo dijeras te podría ayudar.

Él se calmó un poco después de 5min d tratar de apagar su llanto comenzó a relatarme su historia, sus hermosos ojos grises ahora hinchados de tanto llorar y su nariz roja le daban un are tierno.

-fui a buscar lo de siempre – comenzó – pero el tipo y sus guardaespaldas me dijeron que debía demasiado y que ya no me darían más y que les iba a pagar y… - más lágrimas cayeron en sus ojos.

-Por qué no lo pagaste?-este me miró raro

-desde que te fuiste todo se fue al demonio. Atraparon a mi padre o mejor dicho murió y con él todas sus finanzas y mi madre murió también, me quedó dinero solo para vivir algunas semanas como lo hacía antes y… ahora estoy fregado – dijo tratando de decir algo con sentido

-que era lo que fuiste a buscar?

-…droga – su respuesta me impactó, nunca pensé que Malfoy se drogara o que estuviera peor que yo.

-desde cuando te drogas?

-no lo sé

-por qué dices que desde que yo me fui

-mortífagos, mataron a Neville y no los atraparon, quemaron Hogwart, bueno, una gran parte…

-o-no tenia palabras – qué te hicieron? Los tipos que vendían drogas…

-me quitaron todo, me… - mas lágrimas – me violaron

-o-

Lo dejé dormir en mi cuarto, yo? En la sala. El tipo estaba en muy mal estado! Pudieron contagiarle de cualquier cosa, eso era lo que temía. Con un poco de magia le borré cualquier marca de su salvaje encuentro, si me rastreaban sabrían que no quiero saber nada sobre su mundo.

Toda la noche lo cuidé ya que este tenía pesadillas, parecía un ángel. Cada ves que se levantaba pedía drogas, tuve que amarrarlo a la cama.

A la mañana siguiente, dudo un poco en dejar a Malfoy solo pero puso un seguro en su puerta para que no saliera.

El día en su trabajo pasó de lo más normal, excepto porque su jefe le reprochó sobre su apariencia, este le dijo que tenía un problema familiar. Se lo perdonaron.

Al regresar, encuentra todo desordenado. Busca a Draco, no esta. Después de varios minutos de desesperación, lo encuentra echo bola en el baño junto a un monton de colonias derramadas.

-oh! Draco-dije y fui adonde estaba, este se dio cuenta de mi presencia e hizo que lo soltara

-desde cuando soy Draco, y por qué haz sido tan hospitalario conmigo?

-No lo sé – no tenía otra repuesta, era la verdad…

Reviews!!!!gracias por too! Mas adelante dire porque Draco se pinto el pelo!! Tiene buenas razones!!o amenos eso creo(XD)!!! Xao!


	3. al asecho

Me gustaria que me entiendas…

No sabía por que le había ayudado, pero es que estaba bien! Y él era bueno, o amenos eso quería demostrar, levanto a Draco y lo llevó a la tina, este temblando un poco cedió. Midió el agua, y poco a poco, medio dudoso, comenzó a quitarle la ropa.

Antes de quitarle el pantalón, le preguntó si lo podría hacer solo, sin embargo Draco siguió mirando el espacio.

Comenzó entonces. La tina se llenó, y Harry comenzó a pasar la esponja por la espalda de Draco. _Creo que era esto lo que quería. _Supongo, que era algo enfermo abusar de alguien que todavía no respondía por si solo pero se veía tan indefenso.

Comenzó a veces su cuello y a morderlo desesperadamente, Draco inmediatamente reaccionó y lo empujó contra el lavabo haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza.

-No estoy tan mal, Potter – dijo haciendo acordar a Harry el antiguo Draco – Traeme mi ropa, eres un enfermo!

-lo-lo siento – dijo pero no pudo decir más ya que un desesperado Draco le tira la toalle y lo bota a gritos de su propio baño.

Que me pasó! Supongo que me descontrolé un poco, todavía recordaba la lechosa piel en su boca y el sabor de su sudor. Maldición! Era Malfoy! Si fuera otra persona lo aceptaría! Por qué no me quedé botado en la calle! Maldita suerte.

Buscó por todo su cuarto ropa que le quedara a Malfoy ya que la otra etaba muy sucia como para dársela. Coge unos pantalones negoros sueltos y un polo rojo con la marca impresa. Le quedaría un poco sueltos, ya que Harry era un poco exagerado con sus tallas, pero era algo… por así decirlo, decente.

Le da eso con ropa interior guardada siempre de emergencia, no la había usado pero no eran muy cómodas obviamente por el precio. Le pasa todo y este cierra la puerta inmediatamente después de su acto.

Harry comienza apreparar la cena, se sentía humillado, como se había podido descontrolar tanto! Después de 10minutos, Draco sale peinado y con la ropa pretada, no se le veía nada mal

-Tengo que aceptarlo, tienes buenos gusto – dijo – pero la ropa interior no es muy cómoda, mañana compremos una.

-QUE! Malfoy, hoy no te pudiste controlar y quieres salir… a comprar ropa interior!

-No, es tú el que descontroló – diciendo este me miró triunfante

-eres un…

-ser hermoso – dijo sin importancia – ya lo sabía. Pasando a otro tema – dijo y poniéndose más serio me miro – gracias por todo, no fue muy amable de mi parte venir a oportunarte con mis tonterías

-no eran tonterías, y no hay problema, e estado muy solo últimamente.

-eso se nota…

-cállate y come

Comimos unos 5 minutos en silencio, depués comenzó otra ves las preguntas

-Desde cuando vives aquí?

-No lo sé, unos meses

-oh

-see-dije tratando de cortar una presa de pollo

-como conseguiste el empleo?

-quien no iba a aceptarme? – dije tratando de sonar lo más Draco posible, este se rió por mi mueca y siguió comiendo

-deberías ser chef, te pagan bien y cocinan muy.. rico

-es comprado

-o – dijo sin importancia – podrías hacerlo pasar por tuyo…

Me reí por la idea de vender pollo a la brasa, pero este me miró extraño

-eeeee-dije ante su mirada – no les pagan mucho

-pero haces a la gente feliz

-pero no eres feliz

El silencio reino otra ves, terminamos y cada uno lavó su plato, nos pusimos a ver televisión, Draco que no estaba muy acostumbrado al aparato exigía a que le enseñe y quería tener el control para él solo.

-Vamos cambia de canal, es el tiempo!

-no me importa…! Y voy a cambiar cuando yo quiera! – inmediatamente se volteaba y como si fuera un tesoro tocaba el control.

Al cambiar de canal, exagerio con los número y salió de los canales aceptables, t puso un canal…ejem… para mayores.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh! Cambialo Malfoy – dije gritando

-no puedo! Se atoró!

-Mueve las baterias

-ya! – iciendo esto destapa el control y con muy poca inteligencia saca lñas baterías y hace todo lo que no tenía que ver, bueno, al final lo cambió

-vaya – dije

-bien que te gustó!

-cállate – este me miró recentido y cogiendo otra ves el control, lo pasó por todos los canales sin nisiquiera fijarse en los programas.

-que aburrido

-que? Cambiar los canales sin ver si es aburrido, dame el control

-no! – y diciendo esto se encerró en mi cuarto con el control, apargué el televisor y toqué la puerta.

-Draco – dije en voz baja apoyándome en la puerta – abre

Este la abrío de golpe y yo caí de bruces al piso

-ow!

-jejeje, no me vuelvas a decir que me callé! Es fastidioso!

-bueno, bueno, pero no abras tan rápido la puerta

-bien… no te habia dicho que te calles

-antes… - tocaron el timbre, no tenia ganas de abrir pero seguro que era alguien del trabajo ya que nadie mas me visitaba, le dije a Draco que esperara en mi cuarto, donde tambien habia televisión que yo me ocupaa

Mire por el pequeño orificio de la puerta, ahí estaba Carlos, un amigo del trabajo, traia maletas y bueno, maletas…

genial

Le abri, y este emboso una gran sonrisa pero al darse cuenta lo que traia se puso nervioso

-ola…   
-ola  
-si ya sé, te estas preguntando, que hace este bicho justo hoy con maletas?

-mmm  
-es que te acuerdas de Zacharissa? Bueno, me boto de su casa porque… emh…esta loca. Como sea me puedo quedar en tu casa por nose una semana, dos semanas… algunos dias?  
-Estoy hospedando a alguien pero claro que te puedes quedar – su cara bronceada se ilumino, no esta difícil destacar que todo el era apuesto, tenia el pelo castaño pero claro con pequeños rulos que caian desordenadamente sin verse esponjados, su nariz no era perfeca, pero se veia hermoso y sus ojos grandes igualmente cafes le daban un aire a playero.

-Draco! – grite para que salga  
-Draco? – dijo con burla – tu novio?  
-no! Un amigo lejano…-amigo lejano mejor hubiera dicho primo!  
-que pasa? Harry, no puedo cambiar no encuentro el sentido de comprar por televisión, te la entregan al momento?

Con la mirada traviesa de Carlos le dije que era lejano, se quedo en la sala a esperar que aliste su cuarto, y como no tenia otro lugar le puse un colchon en l dormitorio, cuando regrese Draco estaba parado cerca al televisor mirando a Carlos

-Draco él es Carlos  
-mmm  
-Carlos el es Draco  
-.mmm  
-van a decir algo…?  
-me enseñas donde voy a dormir, Harry? – dijo tomandome de la espalda, le dirigi al escritorio  
-vaya! No me dijiste que era asi! Es tan extraño parece… noc, rico? Creo que voy a tener competencia?

Nos reimos pero esperaba que solo lo haya dicho de broma no aguantaria nada más aunque no podia quejarme, que? Draco no!

-no te preocupes con Draco no tengo nada  
-genial – y me dio otra de sus picaras sonrisas, nos burlamos un rato más ya que no tomabamos la platica en serio, solo era un juego

-Harry…-me llamo Draco  
-emh..estas cómodo aca?

-si, gracias estaria mas comodo en u cama pero no te preocupes  
-eeee..oooooook.. – me fui este tipo me ponia nervioso

Llege a donde estaba Draco este estaba sentado en mi cama con el ceño fruncido

-Harry, quiero droga…  
-jaajaja –pense que era una broma  
-es verdad! Estupido imbecil!  
-pelea de novios? – dijo gritando Carlso en otra habitación  
-cállate! – le grite – calmate, mira, tú bien sabes que eso es malo… y lo la necesitas  
-tú no sabes lo que se siente querer algo y no tenerlo!  
-creéme yo más que nadie lo sé – dije y le abrase ete se calmo un poco, y comenzo a llorar

-que difícil!  
-calmate…

Los dias pasaron y note que entre Carlos y Draco habia una gran enemistad, cuando comiamos juntos estos se miraban con odio, cuando nos ibamos al trabajo estos semiraban con odio, Carlos siempre me decia que bote a Draco ya que era un vago pero yo no lo tomaba en cuenta.

Comenzo a buscar pretextos para que Draco se vaya de la habitación y Draco hacia lo mismo, me sentia… feliz? No lo sé pero me gustaba como se peleaban

Comida

-Me pasas la sal, Harry?  
-que? No te gusta la comida que hace?  
-oh calla, vago! – mientras decia esto la cara de Draco cambiaba  
-tú tienes dinero y te puedes ir de esta casa, porque no te vas!  
-para que irme si puedo estar con mi gran amigo? Aparte le pago el alquiler hasta que encuentre lugar!  
-no creo que algun dia encuentres el lugar donde perteneces  
-deberias tú pensarlo! No eres bada en esta vida  
-maldito engendro del demonio – dijo Draco mientras se abalanzaba contra Carlos, me pare y los detuve

-pelean como dos niños! Deberia darles vergüenza! Que tonteria, ustedes van a limpiar el desorden no sé para que los aguanto… a los dos!

Y asi se pasaba el año el trabajo seguia igual, mi casa era un pelotón de fusilamiento, hasta que Carlos me dijo que ya habia encontrado lugar

-Bueno supongo que ya me voy…  
-si bueno, nos vemos en el trabajo!  
-jajaja por fin te vas!  
-callate! Si bueno, adios – dijo acercandome y dandome un beso en los labios los que me dejo confundido  
-aaaah! Maldito que no ves que no le gustas  
-pero me respondio  
-lo hizo porque ya esta acostumbrado a besar a alguien, a mi! Vete – que? Si no sé bien no le habia besado – alejate, plaga!  
-chao Harry, un placer, adios vago! Y que te atropelle un carro – Draco le saco la lengua como un niño y al cerrar la puerta se l fue el color y se encerro en el baño

-Draco, que paso?  
-nada  
-como que ya estoy acostumbrado?  
-olvidalo  
-no!  
-si!olvidalo porque solo fue una manera de responder  
- te portas como un niño! Y tu como un adulto!  
-somos adultos  
-… - no hubo respuesta – supongo que tienes razon  
-que insoporable! Me voy a trabajar horas extras! La vrdad no los aguanto a ninguno aunque ya se haya ido uno!

POD Draco  
Harry se fue molesto, aunque sea su maldito amigo ya fugo de la casa, aunque no puedo decir que lo voy a extrañar no m gusta q se aya ido, sino se ubiera marchado no ubiera besado a mi Harry, si! Mi Harryél me cuido y hace todo para mi… pafff a quien engaño… me gusta demasiado como para verlo con otra persona

No sé cuando le diré pero esto de ser una cara sin darle nada a cambio me esta matando!

En la noche

-ola Harry!  
-ola… umh! Que rico huele!preparaste  
-si… espero que te guste  
-que es?  
-ceviche y arroz con mariscos

-…

-si lo sé, no es tan…romantico pro es delicioso!

-romantico?

-si

-o

Paso la cena sin contratiempos hablabamos de ciertas cosas que venian al tema sus ojos se iluminaban cada ves que le hacia recordar el colegio, era perfecto

-y dime, por que te pintaste el pelo de rojo?

-supongo que queria tener los recuerdos vivos

-que?

-te acuerdas de Zabini - la tristesa me embargo – bueno, el fue mi amigo no… mas que mi amigo, pero Voldemort lo mato sin antes torturado, sé lo que sufrio y por eso jure vengarme pero cuando caiste mis esperanzas tambien, lo mataron pero la verdad no lo sé, supongo que hubiera querido que todos seamos esclavosantes de ver a Blaise muerto  
-…

Si… paso sin contratiempos


End file.
